


we played hide and seek on the fire escape

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [36]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this how you've chosen to entertain yourselves?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	we played hide and seek on the fire escape

"Pardon me, sir," one of the hotel staff says when they approach him in the hotel bar. Bruce thinks the guy's name is Mikail, or Nikolai, or something with some combination of those letters.

"Yes?" Bruce asks. He looks up from his whiskey and soda. He's just completed a deal with one of the biggest arms dealers on the east coast, and he's just about to see what Jason and Dick are up to. He forbade them to do any exploring of New York on their own, which probably means they're halfway to Brooklyn by now.

"It's your - guests," Mikail says.

"What about them?" Bruce asks. He hasn't heard any fire alarms or gunshots or screaming, so he doesn't see why there should be such a sense of urgency in Nikolai's voice.

"They're - they're swimming, sir," Mikail says.

"That's nice," Bruce says. "I assure you, they don't need adult supervision. One of them may look young, but -"

"No, sir," Nikolai interrupts. "They - we have that lovely antique fountain out in the main lobby, and - they're swimming in that."

Bruce takes a sip of his drink. He's waiting for Mikhail to reach some sort of _point_ , but when he doesn't, he asks, "And?"

Nikolai stammers for a bit, until Bruce stands up and starts walking toward the lobby. Dick is fully immersed in the pool, floating on his back and spitting water in quite a good imitation of the marble dolphin above him. Jason sits on the edge of the fountain, splashing water at Dick and anyone else brave enough to get close.

"Boys," Bruce says, and they both look up. Dick manages to look halfway guilty, but Jason barely acknowledges him, just keeps splashing while he hums a Madonna song. It's the same one Jason sang for months when he first moved in with them, until they all started singing it constantly. "Is this how you've chosen to entertain yourselves?" He turns back to Mikhail. "Get them some drinks."

"But -" Nikolai stammers. Bruce ignores them. He's busy pulling off his shoes and socks and taking off his tie - it's not an expensive tie, in fact it's some cartoonish monstrosity that Jason bought (or maybe stole) him for his last birthday, but if he ruined it Jason would pout for _hours_.

"Three rum and cokes," Bruce says before stepping into the pool. He doesn't bother to check that Mikhail's running off to the bar for them.

Bruce takes a seat next to Jason on the edge of the pool, and Jason tips his head up for a sloppy, messy kiss. "Mm," Jason says. "You taste like money. Does that mean our deal went well?"

"Very," Bruce says.

"Ooh," Dick says, splashing around as he sits up and wades between Bruce's legs. "I wanna taste."

Bruce laughs, but bends his head down so Dick can kiss him. He's all wet from the fountain, and he tastes like the champagne he spilled everywhere in the hotel room earlier. "Are you having fun?" he asks Dick.

"Yeah," Dick says. His eyes are coke-huge, his smile valium-slow. Jason must have slipped him one before they came downstairs. "Bruce? Bruce, can we get a dolphin?"

"What the fuck would you do with a dolphin?" Jason asks.

"Put it in the pool, dummy," Dick says.

"Dolphins don't -"

Bruce shushes him, and he takes the drinks from Mikhail when he brings them back. "Thank you, Nikolai," he says.

"It's, um. It's Steve, actually, sir," Mikhail says.

"Sure it is," Bruce says. "That will be all." He reaches into his wallet and pulls out a hundred for a tip, and Sven or whoever runs off gratefully. He looks back at the boys when there's a loud splashing sound - Dick pulling Jason all the way into the fountain by the legs, and Jason landing on top of him. He watches the boys try to drown each other for a while, until they remember he's there and attack him instead.

They're all thoroughly drenched by the time a woman clears their throat and says, "Pardon me, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce looks around for his father, then realizes she means him. "Yes?" he asks.

She's tall and thin and serious-looking, and her name badge says she's Stacy the hotel manager. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you and your guests to vacate this fountain."

"Why?" Bruce asks.

"Because it is not for swimming," Stacy says. "We have two perfectly wonderful pools outside -"

" _Boring_ ," Dick interrupts, before ducking his head back under the water.

"Sir," she tries again. "This hotel will not allow -"

"Are you sure?" Bruce asks. Under the water, Dick brushes his mouth against the fly of Bruce's pants. "Because _I'm_ quite sure this hotel will allow whatever I require of it."

"Mr. Wayne, just because you are a guest -"

"But I'm not just a guest." Bruce offers his most charming smile, and a look that terrifies every gangster in Gotham. "Because you see, I now own this hotel."

If she says anything else before she leaves, Bruce doesn't hear it. Dick just got his trousers open, and that's far more interesting.

"Bruce," Dick says, resurfacing. "I'm _bored_."

"Are you?" Bruce asks. Jason and Dick both nod. "Shall we head upstairs then?"

They both nod again, and the three of them traipse up to their room in their wet clothes, dripping water all along the way. "I'm surprised you stayed so close," Bruce says.

"Well," Dick says, "I _wanted_ to go to Coney Island, but Jason wouldn't let me."

"We're not setting an amusement part on fire, Dickie," Jason says. "Not without Bruce. He'd be pissed."

"Thank you for thinking of me," Bruce says, letting them into their hotel suite. They all strip out of their wet clothes as they go, and Jason stops by the kitchenette to grab what's left of the bottle of champagne. He gulps it down, and Dick pulls at his arm and whines, "Hey, save me some."

Jason spits it at him through his teeth. " _Rude_ ," Dick says. "Bruce, see what you did letting this urchin into our lives?"

Jason smirks, dropping to his knees. "Trust me, Dickie," Jason says, looking up at Dick. Bruce comes to stand behind Jason, runs his fingers through his hair. "He knows exactly what he did."

"Oh," Dick says, and then, " _Oh_ ," again when Bruce guides Jason's head to Dick's cock.

"You were saying?" Bruce asks Dick, as Jason starts to suck.

"I - was I?" Dick asks. He licks his lips, trembling, and Bruce cups Dick's face with his free hand.

"Mm," Bruce says. He pushes Jason all the way down, and Jason _growls_ and reaches back to pinch Bruce's thigh. "Something about bringing in street urchins."

"Couldn't," Dick pants. "Couldn't have been me," Dick says. "That was all the water talking."

"Of course," Bruce says, laughing. He drags Dick in for a kiss, and Dick bites at him the harder Jason sucks, scratches at his shoulders and whines as Jason pumps his head faster. When Dick comes Bruce pulls Jason off of him by the hair, gets down on the floor with him and licks every trace of him out of Dick's mouth.

Dick joins them on the floor, lifts Jason onto his lap and pets his face while he kisses him all over. "Sorry Jay," he says, "that was mean."

Jason snorts. "The hell are you talking about, you coked out loon?"

Dick pinches his nipple and _twists_. "I take it all back," he says. He looks at Bruce over Dick's shoulder. "Hey Bruce, get the lube."

Bruce raises his eyebrow. "We have a bed," he says. "Two of them, even."

Jason rolls his eyes at Dick. "Old men, right?" he asks.

"Such babies," Dick agrees. He bounces Jason on his lap, plays with his dick. "Bruce?" he asks again. "Now?"

Bruce goes to get it, and when he comes back Jason and Dick are making out happily, Jason rocking in Dick's lap while Dick plays with his cock. Bruce hands Dick the lube and Dick slicks his fingers up. "I'm gonna get you ready, Jay," Dick says. "Then I'm gonna watch Bruce fuck you."

Jason moans and kisses him again, and Bruce gets down on the floor and watches as Dick slides two fingers into him right away. Bruce leans forward and kisses Jason's shoulder. "How does he feel?" he asks.

"Feels," Jason says. He tilts his head back and Bruce kisses him, sucks Jason's tongue into his mouth. "Feels so good, B." He shoves himself down onto Dick's fingers. "You're gonna feel even better."

Dick reaches around Jason and grabs Bruce's cock with his free hand. Bruce grunts, and Dick grins and says, "Just making sure you're both ready." Bruce gives Dick's throat a brief squeeze for that one, and Dick licks his lips.

"Pull out, Dickie," Jason says, and Dick takes his time about it, twisting his fingers and moving _slow_ until Jason hisses at him. Dick giggles and lets him go, and Bruce pulls Jason back against him instead.

"Hi," Bruce says, sucking a kiss into Jason's neck.

"Hi," Jason says. He reaches back for Bruce's cock. "Better fuck me before Dick gets bored," he says.

"Is that all we're here for?" Bruce asks, laughing.

"It is if you ask me," Dick says, and neither of them do more than glare at him, because Jason lets himself _sink_ onto Bruce's cock, and it's -

Warm, tight heat like always, perfect, everything Bruce _wants_ -

And Dick crawls over to them, positions himself between their legs and slurps Jason's cock down like a popsicle -

And Bruce starts to move them, starts to move them all, pushing up and into Jason, pushing Jason into _Dick_.

Bruce loses track of who's shouting, who's moaning. He doesn't know who's nails are digging into his thighs, whether he's pulling Dick's hair or Jason's hair or both. He's sure it's Jason whose shoulder blade he bites into, certain it's Dick that ducks down and licks both of their balls. It may just be all of them that are bitten and scratched and bleeding by the end of it, when Bruce comes and Jason rides him until he's spent, coming down Dick's throat and all over his mouth.

Jason and Bruce stay where they are, breathing in sync as they come down. Dick kisses them both in turn, and Bruce brushes the come from Dick's bottom cheek. "You look like you could use another dip in the fountain," Bruce teases.

"Later," Jason says, yawning. "I'm exhausted."

Dick frowns. "But you promised once Bruce got back we'd all go to Coney Island."

"Dickie…" Jason starts, but Bruce kisses his cheek and says, "There's no point arguing with him."

"But I'm _exhausted_ ," Jason says again. " _You_ haven't been with him all day. First we had to terrorize a museum, and then run around the park, and then -"

Bruce shushes him. "It'll be okay," Bruce says. "There's some coke in my bag."

"Fine," Jason says.

Dick looks _so happy._


End file.
